Rising Light
by bohemianbabe
Summary: It has been 18 years since Darkness Falling and now a new enemy has come on the scene. Can something that threatens to ruin everything save them instead? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Rising Light.

It has been 18 years since 'Darkness Falling' and now a new enemy has come on the scene. Can something that threatens to ruin everything save them instead?

Chapter one.

Eighteen year old Lina-Blair stood in front of her mirror as she carefully looked over her image. She frowned slightly as she noticed that her top was beginning to pull across her stomach. She knew that either her changing figure or the all too frequent medical scans would eventually give her away. She bit her lip and turned around to face the door. "I don't like you sneaking up on me like that."

"Blair." Tyler whispered as he stepped over to her. His fingers slipped through her chocolate colored hair. "You look amazing."

"Don't sweet talk me! I'm not sure you get this, but our parents are going to kill us." she giggled slightly as he kissed her neck. "Tyler, I'm not playing. We are going to have to tell them."

"I know that we have to tell them, but I want to enjoy at least part of this time. As soon as we tell them our happiness ends."

"I know." Blair sighed as she fell into his arms. "I know."

xxxxx

Shalimar Mulwray sat in front of her computer typing in the transcriptions that Jesse had brought home for her. She shook her head as she thought about her brother and the book he was writing.

"Can we talk?" Lexa asked as she walked up.

"Is this about the kids?" Shalimar put down her work and turned to face Lexa.

"Blair is pregnant." Lexa put her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do here."

"Are you sure about it?" Shalimar felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach. "I mean, how do you know?"

"Jesse ran her check up tests last night while she was asleep. She's always so nervous about them and he thought that if she didn't know he was scanning her she'd be alright."

"How is he handling it?"

"Not well. We all have suspected Tyler and Blair were involved with each other on a physical basis, but up until now there has never been any proof." Lexa clenched and unclenched her hands. "Right now I want to drag the two of them in here for a serious talk."

"I completely understand." Shalimar closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "Are we going to confront them or are we going to wait and let them tell us on their own?"

"We should probably talk to Brennan, Adam, and Nora about this."

"Until we talk about it and find some sort of resolution Blair will be going to the office with me." Jesse said as he stepped into the room and sat down next to his wife. "My daughter is going to learn how stupid and reckless her choices were."

"Take it easy on her, Jess." Shalimar put her hand on his knee. "I love my niece, and I'd hate to see a wedge driven between you and Blair. She's always looked up to you in everything."

"And it's not as if any of us waited until marriage." Lexa added. "We hadn't even considered it too strongly until I was pregnant with her."

"That's not the issue. She's eighteen, just barely old enough to vote. This is going to affect a lot in her life. She's still got at least three years in college."

"And as long as you don't loose your temper and drive her away she'll have help." Shalimar gave him a soft smile. "Don't forget you took ten years off and still went back."

"I just don't want her to go though what I had to. I missed all most all of her firsts because I was the new doctor at the clinic."

"Jesse," Lexa whispered, "we both know how much you love her, and how you want her to be a success, but there are more important things here. We only have a rough guess as to how far along she is, and can't be sure who the father is."

xxxxx

"You do remember Brennan Mulwray, don't you, Cheri?" the young man walked slowly around the woman who was tied to a char. "He helped to ruin my father and then he killed him. You made this mistake of letting him 'fix' the past. I had Shalimar Fox killed for a reason! I wanted to put them all through pain, but especially him!"

"The continuum was better off after he saved Shalimar." the woman answered stubbornly. The years had started to age her slightly, but her gift kept her looking and feeling young.

"I say what is and is not good when it comes to the lives of new mutants. My father did that before me, and now I am taking over his job." He turned and looked into a mirror, checking to be sure that his dark hair was in order. "I will succeed where he failed."

xxxxx

Blair laid back in Tyler's arms as she slowly closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice was still husky and full of love, the same as it had been when he had whispered his love to her as they had made love just a few moments earlier.

"How Daddy is going to react." Blair shifted slightly. "I know it is not the romantic thought you were looking for, but I cant help it right now."

"He's a good guy. A lot more level headed than my father is. He and Aunt Nora will be the ones to calm everyone down."

"You forget, I'm his first born and his only daughter. I mean he loves the boys, but there is something special about that whole father/daughter thing. He is going to be upset when he finds out that I've been sexually active for the last two years."

"We've been careful." he gently took her small hand in his. "This whole thing was just a huge surprise to us."

"He's Daddy. He was upset the time he caught me on the computer trying to close out a porn pop-up. I wasn't looking at anything, and I was trying to make sure the thing didn't put spy ware on the computer, but he still got upset and it took me two day's to explain things."

"I would have gotten upset too." Tyler sighed and pulled her tight against him. "I want to ask you something, Blair."

"Shoot."

"How do you want to handle this? Do we go ahead and get married or do we just wait it out and see where things take us?"

"We both know how the adults will feel about it. If they have any say at all we'll be marching down the aisle with in a month."

"I'm not asking you what they want, I'm asking you what you want."

Blair bit her lip as she thought. "I don't know yet, Ty, I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Light

By bohemianbabe

Chapter 2.

Blair and Tyler sat side by side on the sofa while they supervised Mackenzie, Christopher, and Alaric's school lessons. The young couple knew that something was up since Nora usually refused to allow anyone to help her teach the younger kids.

Annabelle walked into the room and sat down next to Blair. "The adults are having some kind of meeting in the lab."

"Of course they are." Blair muttered, her fingertips warming with heated light. "They can't ever bring us in on the meetings."

"You'd think they would." Annabelle sighed. "Especially since they are talking about the two of you."

"Theresa" Tyler warned as he shot his twin sister a look, "don't go there right now."

Annabelle scowled at being called by her middle name. "You're little secret is going to be out soon enough."

"I know." Blair whispered as she laid her hand over her stomach in a protective gesture. "I just wanted this to be a happy time."

Jason Eckhart sat at his desk going over the files that he had on Mutant X. The margins of the papers were filled with his own personal notes and by his side he had a stack of information that had been collected by the agents who had worked for his father.

He picked up a dart and threw it at the picture he had taped over the dartboard on his wall. He smiled evilly when the dart pierced the picture right between the eyes. "You'll pay for this, Mulwray."

The med bed shook violently from Brennan's fist slamming against it. "There is no way in hell that Tyler is the father!"

"There is no doubt about it." Jesse argued. "I ran the DNA comparison test five times. You're son has gotten her knocked up!"

"Jesse! Brennan!" Adam called, feeling as if he had been taken twenty-five years into the past. "I would appreciate it if you two could handle this in a slightly calmer fashion."

Both men took a deep breath and backed away from each other.

"I have run the tests myself." Adam continued. "There is no doubt that the baby is Tyler's."

"He just couldn't keep his hands off of her!" Jesse took a step closer to Brennan.

"So what, she's absolutely innocent in this! Blair dresses a lot more slutty than Shal or Lexa ever did!" Brennan stepped closer to Jesse.

"Boys!" Nora said as she stepped between them. "They are both responsible. It takes two to tango, or to make a baby. Now I don't want there to be any fighting. We need to work this issue out as calmly as possible, and with out upsetting Blair. Knowing her she is probably very happy about the baby and I don't want to see any of you ruin this for her."

"Nora is right." Shalimar spoke up. "If we turn this into a fight we'll drive each other away and probably drive the children away in the process. Now I know that none of us want that so why don't we calm down and talk about it."


End file.
